


Umbra

by mostcertainlyasleep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostcertainlyasleep/pseuds/mostcertainlyasleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata moves into Kageyama's apartment complex and then proceeds to wake him up at 3 AM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbra

**Author's Note:**

> Something I worked on during my [very limited] freetime.  
> WARNING: Anxious/panicky Hinata (not majorly, but still)

          Kageyama thought he heard a soft knocking at his door, but ignored it. The apartment complex was old, and sometimes it just made noises. He had learned to ignore the creak of the floorboards, the whistling of the vents, the shadows of the furniture when it got dark.

          A breathy whisper cut through the silence. “Kageyama-kun.”

          He drew his eyebrows together instinctively.

          “Kageyama-kun,” the voice repeated, louder and with more urgency.

          Confusedly, Kageyama stood and looked out the peephole. Nothing at all. Swinging the door open, he raised his brows in surprise when he saw the newest member of the apartment complex (Hinata, was it?) shifting his feet.

          An audible sigh flowed out of Hinata’s mouth when Kageyama opened the door.

          “Oh, thank God,” he breathed hurriedly. “You’re up.”

          “I am now.” A look of sincere apology crossed his neighbor’s face, and Kageyama added, “Just kidding. I was already awake anyway.”

          Hinata relaxed noticeably. And then he stood there. He didn’t say anything else, just gave a relieved chuckle and stood there, eyes trained on his shoes.

_Shit. This is why I don't talk to people. What am I supposed to do? What does he even want?_

          “So…” _I’m supposed to start the conversation, right?_

          “Ahaha, Kageyama-kun! Aren’t you even going to invite me in?” Hinata prompted.

          “Ah, yeah...” he replied, a bit flustered at the upfrontness of his guest; they looked at each other silently for a couple moments until the redhead let out a muffled snicker. “Ah- Sorry!” Kageyama felt himself heating up. “P-please, come on in.”

          Contrary to his directness, Hinata seemed almost shy as he walked into the other’s apartment, giving an almost unnoticeable bow on his way through the door and mumbling, “Pardon the intrusion.” He slipped his shoes off quietly and stood inside, fidgeting with his hands until Kageyama closed the front door behind him.

          In close quarters, Kageyama could see his neighbor’s chest rise up and down shakily, could notice how Hinata would flinch at every little noise or shadow or shine from passing headlights.

          “So, um… You can, uh, sit on the couch if you want. It’s kind of old, but…” His words trailed off, and he stood stiffly, unsure if he had said the right thing.

          “Okay,” was the soft response, but it sounded like a shout in the silence of Kageyama’s apartment.

          The pair awkwardly made their way to the tattered sofa and sat, looking near but not quite at each other. Eventually it was Hinata who broke the silence.

          “I’m sorry about bothering you so early in the morning. I just figured everyone else was asleep.”

          “It’s not unbearably terrible.”

          The redhead laughed at Kageyama’s automatic response, making them both a little red in the face (for, however, completely different reasons).

          “Kageyama-kun, so blunt!” he chuckled, lowering his voice back down to a volume that was acceptable at 3 in the morning.

          “I-I didn’t mean it like that.” the dark-haired boy grumbled, embarrassed. “And you can cut it out with the ‘kun’ anyway.”

          “Then what am I supposed to call you? Kage-chan?” That earned him a light flick on the forehead, to which he responded with another snort. Did that mean Kageyama was socializing correctly? He was saying all the things that were normal? Doing normal things? What about body language? What if he was sitting in the wrong way or scowling without knowing it or-

          “ _Kageyama._ ” Hinata was directly in front of him, snapping his fingers in the air between their faces. “Earth to Kageyama. Come in Kageyama.”

          Flushing, he blinked back into reality, and stuttered an apology. The previously snapping hand stood suspended in the air for a moment, confused; Kageyama mildly slapped away the redhead’s hand. “Cut it out. I’m paying attention now, okay? I just zoned out for a second.” _That kinda sounded a little rude,_ he thought regretfully. “So, uh, if you don’t mind me asking, why did you, um… What was… Why are you, ah, here, exactly?”

          It was Hinata’s turn to look uncomfortable. He sat there, raising his eyebrows and opening his mouth a little, as if prepared to say something, but no words came out. The tense mood was so present that even Kageyama picked up on it.

          “That isn’t to say that you can’t be here,” he rushed. “I mean your business is your business and I don’t really care either way- that isn’t to say I don’t care, but I mean about whatever situation you’re in- not that you’re in a bad situation or even any situation for that matter I’m just-” He was getting more and more frantic, not wanting to speak, but grasping for words anyway.

          Luckily, his neighbor saved him. Hinata rubbed the back of his neck bashfully and let out a sheepish laugh.

          “It’s fine, Kageyama. I just didn’t bring it up because I didn’t want you to think less of me.” He paused, as if to cue Kageyama to contradict him, but the taller boy didn’t say anything. “This is kind of my first time living in an apartment- or anywhere else, actually- by myself,” Hinata continued. “I guess I just didn’t expect this place to be so spooky at night!” Laughing at his own foolishness, he turned away from his host, embarrassed.

          “No, it’s okay, I get it,” Kageyama assured him. “When I first moved here, I-”

          A huge crash interrupted him, consequently making Hinata jump and latch onto the nearest thing (the nearest thing being one Kageyama Tobio). He began to pull away impulsively until he noticed that Hinata was shaking. Instead of freeing his arm, he sat in the stiff silence and waited for the redhead to regain his composure. However, if he was calming down at all, it was unnoticeable, and the two lingered on the couch in silence.

          “That’s just the Inokumas,” explained Kageyama shakily, feeling the need to say something, anything. “They live upstairs.” Hinata lost a fraction of the panicked look in his eyes, and that was more than enough to encourage Kageyama to keep talking. “They got married a couple months ago. They invited everyone in the complex to their wedding, but I think they did it because they felt like they needed to. I hadn’t spoken to either of them for more than 5 minutes. I didn’t even know her name at the time. It’s Makoto.” By then, his neighbor had loosened his grasp a considerable bit, and he felt spurred on to keep talking.

          “I knew a girl in my high school named Makoto. She was barely in any of my classes, but she was the person I talked to the most, even though we never really talked about anything besides volleyball. But I saw her most days after school when we went to clubs. One time, I remember she…” And that’s how they continued for a considerable amount of time, with Hinata flinching at the noises of their neighbors, and Kageyama attempting to soothe him by voicing whatever he was thinking at the time.

          Eventually, Hinata began contributing to the noise little by little, laughing at something that was said or adding an eager “What did you do then?” His hands gradually slid back to his lap.

          The dark-haired boy talked on into the night, his tongue becoming thicker as he thought less and less about what he was saying.

 

[]~[]~[]~[]~[]~[]

 

          Kageyama woke first, unsure of where he was. Refusing to open his heavy eyelids, he took a deep breath and was assaulted with the scent of citrus and cardamom. His confused eyes opened impulsively.

          Hinata was sprawled against Kageyama, nuzzling into his chest.

_Oh god. Should I wake him? How did this even happen? Shit._

          A small, content hum came from the sleeping neighbor as he stretched slowly across Kageyama, draping his arms around his neck. The dark-haired boy flushed immediately at the increased contact.

_God,_ he cried silently, _if you get me out of this, I swear, I’ll be a good person and never sin again and stay a virgin for the rest of my life and-_

          He was interrupted by the shifting of Hinata.

_Shit shit shit shit._

          The short male released a sigh and blinked his eyes lazily.

_Sweet holy motherfucking Jesus Christ I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead. God, if you love me, please just strike me dead right now. I’m begging you._

          Hinata furrowed his brows in confusion and then sprung away. (To be more accurate, he tumbled from the couch, landed on the floor in a crab-walk position, and scurried to his feet.)

          He let loose a breathless, “Oh my god,” and quickly added, “Well, thanks for, uh, letting me sleep- ah, stay- _talk_ with you. I, um, appreciated it. I mean, uh, not like… I should probably be getting back! Okay! Bye!” He practically scampered out the door, grabbing his shoes and pulling them out with him without putting them on; Kageyama was left frozen and blushing.

 

[]~[]~[]~[]~[]~[]

 

          It took a good while for Kageyama to process the situation fully, and even longer until he chose what to do about it. The final conclusion of his brainstorming: act like nothing happened. When he got up, he decided to take a shower to hopefully wash away any memories of that morning.

          He stripped down and stood in the shower. The hand that gently grasped the faucet paused uncertainly. He already missed the smell of oranges that lingered around his clothing. Shaking his head, he turned the valve and was flooded with cold water.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ٩( ᐛ )و  
> I actually had a surprisingly difficult time finishing this. Teachers have been screwing me over with an ass-ton of work for the past month or so, and it probably won't end very soon. However, I'm going to try to take care of myself and write as much as possible when I get the time. Wish me luck! (I'm going to need it)  
> No beta, no major proofreading, etc., so let me know if I screwed anything up!


End file.
